


139: Buzz

by S_M_F



Series: CP100 Ficlets [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, takes place during 3.24 & 3.25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_M_F/pseuds/S_M_F





	139: Buzz

Jack leaves for Game 7 after his nap. Bitty knows he won’t check his phone from that moment until long after the game is over, but he keeps up a running commentary anyway.

BUZZ (Oh Lord sweetpea, I’m watching HGTV and you should SEE the atrocities these homeowners committed!)

Jack smiles to himself. 

BUZZ (Lardo and Shitty just burst into the room. How did they even get a key?)

Jack’s heart rate calms just a little. 

BUZZ (We’re in the Uber. I love you and I’m so proud of you.)

Jack takes a deep breath and laces up his skates to go out for warmups.

BUZZ (OH MY GOD SUGAR YOU DID IT!)

BUZZ (We’re trying to figure out how to get on the ice!)

BUZZ (I love you so much)

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ


End file.
